


24/7 i'll be there

by minjikishii



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M, Mild Language, Reincarnation, Somebody dies, car crash, knight! Ren, oh my god they were roommates, other members make implied appearances, prince! Takumi, ren being whipped for takumi no matter what lifetime he lives in, somebody gets hurt and it's the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjikishii/pseuds/minjikishii
Summary: "Familiar feelings return when the knight meets his prince again in another life.He opened the door to his lonely apartment, greeting the smaller man that was supposed to move in today."in which a silver knight promises to protect his prince in every life they live
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	24/7 i'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> omg hayy how's it going everyone? here's my weekly dose of "hurt the readers and k word someone in a ship" i hope you enjoy it :D  
> ALSO WHO ELSE WATCHED JO1CON BECAUSE 201017 TAKUMI NOW LIVES IN MY MIND RENT FREE  
> anyways onto the fic, uhm the title is a lyric from a loona song (what do you expect it's me your resident jambit here), "i'll be there"

He was a knight. Clad in shiny, metal armor, he was loyal and lived to protect his prince. It was his life mission to protect him. His prince. His prince, decked out with shiny jewels and a shining crown that sat upon his pink (almost peach) hair. His prince, whose eyes lit up whenever he saw a cute animal. His prince, whose small pout could negotiate any argument without him needing to say a single word. His prince, who more than often snuck out with him to watch the stars (or share a small kiss underneath the moonlight). His prince, who was currently sitting in the royal family’s limousine, staring out the window and basking in the light of the stars. 

It was dark outside, the road barely lit by the very few street lights that lined the desolate street. The knight could see the castle up on the hill, its presence both haunting and illuminating. He rested his eyes on the prince’s face, watching his chest fall up and down in peaceful slumber. The hum of the car engine buzzed in his ears, slowly drifting him into sleep. 

  
  


The limo was no longer driving in the direction of the castle. No. It was driving away from the castle, somewhere else entirely. He could no longer see the castle in front of them. The knight shook his head. How long was he asleep? Where was he? Where was the prince? He smelled something burning, and suddenly it was too bright to see anything clearly. The silver-haired knight didn’t have time to process anything before realizing that the limo was on fire. 

_ Shit, where’s the fire coming from?  _ The paladin quickly undid his seat belt, and attempted to open the windows. No luck. The limo suddenly sped up and he jerked forward, falling onto the floor of the royal family’s car. The speed was increasing, with no seeming intent to stop.  _ What the hell was the driver doing?  _

“Sir! Please slow down! The vehicle is on fire, and we need to evacuate immediately!” He shouted towards the front. There was no response. He could see the limo was getting dangerously close to that railing. “Sir!”

It was no use. The driver was missing, the limo’s gas pedal refusing to shift and gear stuck on drive. 

“What’s happening?” The prince asked from behind him. The man turned, the sight of the prince,  _ his  _ prince, shaking in fear greeting his tired eyes. “Where are we?”

The knight froze. He didn’t know what to say. “Your highness, it seems as if the limo has been hijacked. We need to get out of here.” The prince was shaking, tears forming in his bright, clear eyes.

“Please… please promise me things will be okay…” the prince was clinging onto him at this point. “Please…” 

He couldn’t promise anything. “Your highness… the only thing I can promise right now is that I’ll always protect you. I promise.” The door to the limo was now open, the cold wind blowing into the vehicle. The limo exploded into flames and the knight yelled at the prince to jump out and run as far as he could. He could hear him protesting, his cries being lost to the sounds of explosion and crackling.

He failed to keep that promise. _ Maybe,  _ the silver knight prayed as the limo continued to burn,  _ in our next life I can meet you again and keep that promise.  _

* * *

Familiar feelings return when the knight meets his prince again in another life. 

He opened the door to his lonely apartment, greeting the smaller man that was supposed to move in today. 

Ren can’t help but feel something spark between him and his new house mate. He doesn’t know why, but he cannot disregard the feelings of familiarity between them. He can’t help it, he can’t help feeling like he has to protect him in some way or form. He shook his head. He clearly hasn’t been getting enough air lately. It’s not unfamiliar, but it’s not exactly comfortable either. Ren wonders what it is. Hopefully, it’d go away soon. 

“My name is Kawanishi Takumi.” The pink-haired boy stood by the doorway, struggling to take off his 2-inch platform Nike sneakers. A bright blue beanie sat on his head, reminiscent of a crown. Ren blinked, a wave of deja vu washing over him. 

Takumi stood at the doorway, suitcase in one hand and his bright green phone in another. Ren stuck out his hand, offering him a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Kawashiri Ren.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

The younger laughed, his tinkling sound echoing in Ren’s ears as he set his suitcase down and entered the small apartment.  _ It’s cold.. I should probably turn on the heater.  _ Ren shuddered, wrapping his arms closer to him as an attempt to warm up. He kneeled in front of the electric fireplace, twisting and turning at the knobs. The fireplace roared to life. The small living room was now all nice and warmed up, and Ren could see Takumi looking around in awe. 

His chest tightened, eyes softening at the sight of the younger boy. He looked so soft, so innocent. “Your room is over here, and the bathroom and storage closet is right down the hall.” 

Takumi nodded, shuffling to grab his suitcase and unpack. 

Time passes. 

Ren finds himself growing closer to Takumi. Takumi quickly weaves his way into Ren’s inner friend circles, Ren’s closest friends quick to accept him and grow close. Ren got to know Takumi’s friends. Whenever one of them was down, the other would know what to do to cheer them back up. 

Whenever Takumi felt like he was in trouble, he knew he could always count on Ren to help him. Whether it was with college essays and projects, or personal matters, Ren was always there for him. It just felt right to him. Ren was always looking out for him. They knew each other better than anyone else did. Ren was like Takumi’s knight in shining armor.

The two were inseparable. So inseparable, to the point where many of their friends assumed they were dating. And dating Ren wished they were. 

Takumi was mesmerizing. Ren was sure he’s never met the man before in his entire life, but he feels as if he’s known him for his entire life. Ren couldn’t help but fall for Takumi. He loved his eyes, the way they sparkle and glint in the moonlight. He loved his hair, the way it looked so fluffy and suited him so perfectly. He loved his small pout. He couldn’t  _ resist  _ that pout. He often dreamed about kissing Takumi, especially under the stars he loved so much, smiling at the thought of him smiling and giggling after every kiss. 

He laughed. Maybe one day.

It’s a nice night outside, and Ren and Takumi weren’t going to waste it by sitting around doing nothing. And as much as Ren would love to be at home, cooped up in his room with his switch and playing Pokemon, going to a karaoke bar with Takumi and his friends didn't sound too bad either. 

It was late, but the unlikely circle of friends didn't care, singing cheesy songs late into the night. Keigo thought it would be a good idea to buy drinks, and it wasn't long before a couple of them got drunk and passed out. Takumi was amongst the couple of them. 

He was  _ flushed _ . And  _ extremely _ giggly. He clung onto Ren like his life depended on it, bending over to laugh into Ren’s shoulder every time Keigo or Junki said something. 

Takumi leaned into Ren’s side, smirking into his arm. He looked up at Ren and grinned a toothy smile. Ren felt himself go red, the alcohol in his system amping his desire to kiss his heart-shaped smile even more. He hoped that Takumi wouldn't notice. 

“Hey” Takumi giggled. “I want to tell you something.” 

“Go ahead.” 

Takumi began to fall into a laughing fit, his giggles blessing Ren’s ears. “I love you.”

“Huh?”

“I love you. I love you so much.”

“Takumi…”

Ren was flustered, he was sure his face was redder than a tomato.

“I love you. I want to kiss you.” 

“...”

“Please. Let me kiss you. Ren, please.” 

Ren felt something snap inside of him. He was kissing Takumi and Takumi was kissing him, and they both couldn't stop. Takumi smiled halfway through the kiss, and Ren kissed the corner of his mouth. The younger wrapped his arms around him. He let his adrenaline take over, Ren leaning in closer and angling his head to deepen the kiss. He felt Takumi’s tongue swipe over his bottom lip, and suddenly he saw stars. 

It was more intoxicating than the alcohol they had earlier. 

The sound of his friends cheering them on interrupted their intimate moment, the two of them pulling apart like embarrassed teens in a movie.

“Get a room!” Keigo threw a napkin at them both. 

They sang and laughed until the night ended, forgetting about all their worries and fear. Eventually, they had to leave. Everyone went about their night and stumbled out of the karaoke bar, bidding their goodbyes and farewells. 

Takumi and Ren walked home together, hand in hand, the former leaning into the taller’s shoulder as Ren’s slender arm wrapped around his body. The bright street lights illuminated their path, and finally, the knight and his prince were reunited. 

Ren felt at ease. 

And when Ren pushed Takumi out of the way so that the speeding car would hit him instead of Takumi, he prayed: 

_ Maybe, in our next life we can meet again.  _

That night, the knight succeeded in keeping his promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay tysm for reading i hope you enjoyed this!!  
> stay safe and have a good day!!  
> socials:  
> instagram: @jikishiii  
> twitter: @starrysyoys


End file.
